Changing Hope
Prologue "You aren't really going back to your clan are you, Leafpool?" Crowfeather was giving Leafpool a pleading look. How could she? She abandoned her clan and broke the medicine cat as well as warrior code. If anything, she deserved to be a rogue. She sighed and looked over at Midnight, "I don't deserve to go back to my clan, you warn them instead." Midnight was already starting to leave as she said this, Leafpool sighed. But pressed against Crowfeather. Ear flattened, tail drooping. "I cant imagine life as a rogue though..." She fet Crowfeather nuzzle her with love. "We'll start our own clan then! Away from the other clans. We're not warriors of them anymore!" Leafpool just nodded and Crowfeather guided her over to a place shielded from the cool, nighttime air... "Can we call it Braveclan?" "Of course." Chapter 1 Leafpool smiled down at Hollykit, Breezekit, and Blazekit. Hollykit and Blazekit were tumbling around, while Breezekit was listening, staring into space with blind, sightless eyes. Crowstar came into the den holding a plump rabbit. "Dad!" Blazekit ran over to his father, and ended up running into his leg somehow. Crowstar let out an amused purr. "Slow down there Blazekit!" Crowstar picked his son up by the scruff and set him upright. Blazekit went over to the rabbit, where Hollykit and Breezekit were already there. Leafpool let out a purr. "They'll be strong warriors." Crowstar nodded in agreement. "Blazekit looks like he got your fathers fur color, but your tabby pattern." Leafpool purred in agreement, she nudged Breezekit to his paws. "Come on now, it's time to eat. Breezekit." Breezekit sniffed the air, and started to walk towards the rabbit that his father had brought him. Leafpool sat up in her nest, watching her kits. She smiled and went over to Crowstar, nuzzling him. "I cant wait for them to be the first Braveclan born apprentices..." Crowfeather sat down and curled his tail around his paws in a neat manner. "I'll watch the kits, how about you go out for a bit?" Leafpool nodded and went outside to the camp. She was greeted by Midnightstripe. The white and black tabby tom had been found injured beside a river, having trying to save his little brother they now called Torrentpaw. "Hello, Midnightstripe. How is Torrentpaw?" Midnightstripe flicked his tail over to the apprentices den. Torrentpaw was resting in there. "He's getting better, once again, thank you for getting us out of the river." Leafpool let out a friendly purr. "It was nothing, we're willing to help any cat in need!" Midnightstripe left to go the fresh-kill-pile. Leafpool started for the exit of their small half built camp, not before glimpsing at the grey and brown tom in the apprentices den one last time. She went out into the Braveclan forest, amber eyes looking up at the sky above her. Crowstar had chosen an open grassland with a few trees and bushes to make them both feel at home. Leafpool sighed, she missed Thunderclan. she missed Squirrelflight, Firestar, Sandstorm.... Cinderpelt.... Leafpool shook the thought away, and continued at her walk.